Bowser's Airship Armada
Bowser's Airship Armada '''is Bowser's first hideout in Super Mario New Star and is composed of his fleet of airships. In order to reach his first defense, Mario must obtain 15 power stars and go through the doors behind the tower. In order to reach Bowser, Mario must cross the three major ships, and the treacherous path in between them. Besides the ships, there are a couple of giant green rocks off in the distance, though some rubble helps make it possible for Mario to reach the ship. At the final ship Mario can find the pipe leading to Bowser as well as a Wing and Vanish cap. The Path to Bowser! Mario starts on the furthest airship from Bowsers. Locate the Green rocks leading to the next ship and Long Jump across them, watching out for the Thwomp (before you ask, there is nothing on top of it) , Kuromames, and Fire Jet. At the end is a longer path leading to a metal box. Push it towards the edge, avoiding the fire from the Kuromame or Fly Guy, and triple jump and dive across. Cross the next couple of platforms and then triple jump onto the wooden platform on the side of the ship. Walk in the black section and you will be warped inside this airship. This room is very simple. Walk around the blue rug to the start of the staircase which leads to the door on top. Through this door leads to the deck of the 2nd ship. To get to the final ship Mario must perform difficult jumps from floating poles that he must grab onto. These jumps must be quite accurate, and while jumping, must avoid an irksome Fly guy. It is recommended to grab every pole, as it may seem shorter to jump from a farther one to the metal crate at the end of the path, but it is very easy to fit the wood of the ship above. Also, make sure you dont give into the side of the crate, or the knockback from the bonk can send you over the edge (if you jump from the top of the second to highest white segment and hold forward, Mario should grab the edge with no dive required). Once Mario makes it onto the metal crate, climb up the final poll to find the pipe leading to Bowser. The Bowser fight has very little changed. In fact, it was actually made easier, as the bombs were placed lower to the ground and touching the actual arena. So just throw Bowser (or make him run into) one of the bombs and grab the key. Red Coins of the Fleet ''Star name not official. ''Requires Wing Cap! Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the sky. The locations are as follows: # Behind (the stern) the first ship, on a hanging ledge # On a high mast of the starting ship '''(WC) # Top of the green rock to the right of the starting ship (WC) # In a small notch inside the 2nd airship # On a mast of the 2nd ship by climbing the spiraling staircase # On the end of the bow of the 2nd aircraft. # Behind (the stern) the third airship. # Behind the mast near the steering wheel of the main ship When Mario collects all 8, the star appears on the stern of the starting ship Infiltrate the Airship Safe Star name not official. '''Requires Wing Cap and Vanish Cap! '''Mario must use the two caps to sneak into a cage with a star. The cage is actually on the starting ship facing the other ones. Grab the two caps from the Bowser's ship and fly to the first ship to grab the star in the cage. Enemies * Goomba * Thwomp * Kuromame * Fly Guy * Bullet Bill * Heave-Ho * Homing Amp Trivia * This stage is inspired by Bowser Jr's Airship Armada from the original Super Mario Galaxy Category:Level Category:Bowser Level Category:Super Mario New Star Category:Super Mario New Star Location Category:Sky Location Category:Music-Mario Galaxy